For the First Time in Forever (A Leo Valdez Fanfic)
by danirose12
Summary: Dani finds herself falling in love with Leo Valdez, the son of Hephestus. As a child of Poseidon with an over protective older brother,Percy Jackson, she knows that fire and water don't mix. Her ex-best friend shows up and tries to take Leo away from Dani. Will Dani be able to get Leo back? Or will she crash and burn?
1. I guess this is Goodbye and Hello

_**I would just like to say I own nothing. Everyone you don't recognize is mine.**_

**_Dani_** **_POV_**

My name is Dani Mader. I was sitting in my room 'studying' when I heard voices outside. It was later in the evening and my family was asleep.

"Be quiet, you guys, you'll wake her up!'' A guy's voice said

I was scared, I ran to my closet and picked a _katana _of of my weapons rack on the back wall, behind my clothes. You see, my mom always wanted me to be ready for anything and everything. So, I took martial arts class starting at age six. The weird thing was, every weapon I had was made of this shimmering bronze metal.

Again I heard voices.

''Then, Leo if we are going to wake her up, then why is the light on?'' This time a girl's voice

I waited a few moments before padding over and turning off the light. I then went to my bed and sat down. I took the sheath of the _katana_ and placed it on the left side of my crisscrossed legs. Right in front of me I placed the _katana. _Then I just sat there staring at the window.

Only moments later I heard the shrill whistle of rope flying threw the air. _Thunk_. I heard metal hitting metal. There was a grappling hook on the sill of my open window. I closed my eyes.

_Thud Thud Thud._ The sounds were only moments apart. Great three intruders, I wondered if I could hold them off.

''It's so dark''

''Just a second, Piper.''

_Huh, so the girls name is Piper. _I thought

I opened my eyes. There just feet from me a tiny flame flickered, my eyes narrowed.

_Who uses candles anymore?_

_'' _Uh, Leo. I don't think the girl is asleep.'' Another guy said

''Jason, if it weren't for you I would have never noticed.'' Leo said sarcastically

''Who are you and what do you want?'' I asked

''Could we get some light?'' Jason asked I got up, grabbed my _katana_, and flicked on the light_**.**_

I studied their faces, two boys and a girl. The first boy was kinda cute. Tall, blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and a scar on his upper lip.

The girl, Piper, was pretty. She looked Indian, with choppy cinnamon coloured hair, and kaleidoscope eyes.

The other guy looked like a Latino Santa's elf. Scrawny, Dark brown curly hair, warm chocolate eyes. _He's kinda hot _I thought. Then I looked at his hand, the one that was on fire.

''Um... Your hand is on fire.''

''Hi, I'm Leo. Bad Boy supreme'' The Latino boy said '' I'm a son of Hephestus and can control fire.''

''I'm Piper.'' said Piper ''daughter of Aphrodite.''

''I'm Jason'' Said the blonde dude ''Son of Jupiter.''

'' I am Dani, and I want to ask you one more time, what do you want? You told me who you are, but what do you want?'' I asked. Leo, Jason, and Piper exchanged looks.

''Dani, have you ever studied Greek mythology?'' asked Piper

'' Yeah, in Latin at school.'' I said

''Well, uh, the Greek Gods are real, so are their Roman aspects.''

''Why are you telling me this? What does it have to do with why you are here?''

''Wait, you aren't freaked out?''

''Why should I be, I have always suspected that not every thing on earth earth is human.''

''Ok. Then you know how the gods were always having kids with mortals, right?''

''Yes.''

'' Ok,well we think that you are a demigod like us.''

''Then who is my dad?''

''We don't know. That is why you are coming with us to a special camp that trains demigods to fight monsters.''

''Ok, I'll go. I just need to tell my mom that I am leaving.''

''There is no time, Dani.''

Outside there was a mighty roar and the sound of leaves being trampled. I grabbed a sheet of paper off of the night stand and scribbled a note for my mom. Then I grabbed a back pack from my closet and started stuffing clothes in it. Piper came over to me.

''Here take this and fill it with weapons, I'll get your clothes.'' she said handing me a shoulder bag. We switched bags and got to work.

''Leo!'' I tossed him a sword

''Thanks.'' he said

Piper and I whirled around my huge closet grabbing clothes and weapons. Another roar sounded, this time way closer. I had successfully completed the task and ran over to get my _katana. _Piper finished and unsheathed a dagger, standing beside me on my right was Leo, and to my left Piper. Jason stood beside Leo. One at a time we climbed through my window and shimmied down the rope.

I gasped, standing not a hundred yards in front of us was a _chimera._


	2. Up in Flames

_**Leo POV**_

We all took defensive positions. Jason with his golden spear, Piper with her dagger, Dani with a _katan_a, and me with Dani's sword. We stood in a strait line, waiting to attack.

_Great, here I am standing beside a totally hot girl, covered in grime and sweat from working on the Argo ll. _

Jason charged at the monster, and I followed suit. Piper started charmspeaking.

''I'm pretty tired. Aren't you? I think I'm going to take a nap.'' She yawned

The chimera seemed to nod off a little. Taking Dani's sword I cut off the snake head/tail. Jason quickly stabbed it through the heart.

That was easy. Wait, being a half blood is never easy. I spoke too soon. Out of the bushes jumped four hell hounds. Dani ran at the first one and started chopping at it. I set my free hand on fire, and ran towards the second. Piper and Jason took the other two hell hounds. This fight lasted longer, swiping and hacking at the hellhound's face, and throwing flames at the body.

I heard a scream, _Dani._ My hell hound exploded into golden dust, and I ran over to her.

She was covered in sweat,golden dust, and blood. The side of her shirt was torn and blood w as s seeping through. Finished, Piper and Jason quickly took places beside me. I picked Dani up bridal style, and started running to the Argo ll.

''PERCY! Get nectar and ambrosia ready! NOW!'' Piper yelled. I went to my room and lay Angel down on my bed. I took the nectar and ambrosia from Percy and told Frank to prepare a new room. Annabeth came and started dressing Dani's wound. I started force feeding her ambrosia.

''It looks like she broke three ribs. She may not survive this.''Annabeth said

''Coach Hedge, Go steer the ship to Camp.'' Piper said

Hedge trotted off towards the control room.

''We've done all that we can do for now.'' Annabeth told us '' Let's go and let her get some rest.''

I stayed, there was no way I was leaving her. I grabbed a blanked and put it in across the room from the bed. I stared at Dani. Pretty soon I fell asleep. Dreams took over my sleep.

_**Leo's Dream**_

_The camp was on fire, broken and bloodied bodies lay every where. Dani stood beside me carrying a baby. _

_She looked different, older. I looked down and saw that I was older as well._

_I saw somethin_g _shiny and large. __**Festus**__._ _He lay in a battered heap of metal and machine oil._

_My life was in ruins. 'Leo Valdez, this is what will happen if you join me. You and your precious girlfriend live, and everyone else dies'_

_Only one voice could sound like that. Gaea._

_She's back..._


End file.
